


bad day

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Stuffed Toys, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard comes home after a bad day at work.Frankie wants to make him happy.





	bad day

Frankie is playing in his room when he hears the front door unlock.

He feels so excited, he almost drops the stuffie he's holding. He'd been waiting all day for his Daddy to come home, so that he can show him the drawings he made for him. Frank hears him walking inside, then the door shutting loudly.

He picks up his drawings from the floor and gets up, leaving his stuffie in a safe place while he goes out to the front room to find his Daddy.

"Daddy?"

No answer.

Frank walks in to find Gerard on the couch, looking very sleepy and sad. His excitement vanishes, and he instead goes to see if his Daddy is okay.

 _"Daddy?"_ he repeats.

"I heard you, sweetie."

He sounds tired and a little angry, in a way that makes Frank put his drawings aside, for now. He doesn't think his Daddy wants to see them.

"Is... Is Daddy okay?"

Gerard scrubs a hand over his face, groaning. "I'm fine. Fine, Frankie. Daddy just had a bad day at work, alright?"

"O-Okay." Frank frowns, feeling somewhat rejected. "Can I help Daddy?"

Gerard shakes his head, "I don't think so. Just go play with your stuffies, baby. Okay?"

He doesn't even look up at Frank at all. He just closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, looking angry again. Frank goes back to his room like Gerard asked, and closes the door quietly.

He wrings his hands, thinking of something to do. He can't just leave his Daddy upset. Gerard always took care of him when he was upset; he cuddled him, sang to him, gave him hugs and kisses until he wasn't sad anymore. Frankie suddenly has an idea.

  
Gerard sighs when his Little comes back into the room.

It's not that he's mad at him or anything, but he's certainly not in the mood to talk or to play. More often than not, Frankie wants to play. His soft footsteps stop beside the couch, and then his baby boy sits down on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

He silently hands Gerard his favorite stuffie - the pretty brown puppy. Frank pushes it into his arms, and then starts stroking his Daddy's long black hair.

"'s okay, Dada."

Gerard smiles.

"Is my kitten taking care of me?"

"Yes, Daddy. Don't wanna see you sad," Frankie murmurs, still gently petting his hair.

"Mm. How about you come lie next to me?"

Frank grins and climbs onto the couch with his Daddy, immediately snuggling up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. Gee holds him closely, his kitten's warm little body cuddled into his arms.

"Does Dada feel better?"

He kisses him back. "You always make Daddy feel better."


End file.
